


了断

by J_R



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_R/pseuds/J_R
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	了断

空气都是燥热的，仿佛每一寸都在燃烧着，氧气被吞噬殆尽，翻涌的是窒息的情欲，卡在喉头，颈后是烧灼的，发胀着火热，呼吸都像是在吞咽火浪，灼热不安让小脾气滋长，被子被踹落地的一瞬间发出沉闷委屈的声响。

身边的人终于从沉睡困顿中苏醒，与其说是被徐明浩的不安折腾醒，不如说是被空气中泛滥馥郁的甜蜜香味熏醒，头脑还是昏沉的，身体却先一步行动，大手触上那人的额头，滚烫潮热。

“明浩。”金珉奎被那份不寻常的灼热惊醒，以为是发烧想要翻身下床拿药，被拽住的时候才迟钝地反应过来，“明浩，你发情了？”

黑暗里Omega的身子隐秘地瘫软，化成柔软绵密的一滩，每一寸肌肤都在渴求些什么，素日里臭屁倔强的人此刻因为燥热难耐地磨蹭，从被那个干燥的大手触摸上的一瞬间，灵魂都在叫嚣喟叹。无花果成熟的时候，香气甜蜜醉人，金珉奎顿了顿，喉结不自主地上下滚动，吞咽无谓的口水，转身去床头柜胡乱想翻找，床头灯一开再一回头就对上那双浸透了情欲和渴望的眸子，眯着的眼睛显得狭长妩媚，隐约泛了红，微张的唇变得嫣红，洁白圆钝的贝齿咬着下唇，说不出是忍耐还是别的意味，蹬掉被子裸露出的是纤细白嫩的腿，老天恩赐的浑圆纤长的小腿，美好的线条，连膝盖此刻都泛了粉。

“被子都蹬了。”金珉奎叹气，先去拾被子，手刚放上床小人就抓着手蹭过来了。其实哪只被子，小人的睡裤都被自己胡乱踹下来，露出笔直的腿和紧身的平角裤。金珉奎熟悉的，这人的身形骨架，明明极小的骨架，臀部却生得饱满挺翘。

“珉古。”徐明浩呢喃着靠近身边的人，他最亲密的人，最信赖的人。“珉古，抱抱我。”

话语粘腻绵软，像被烧软了的无花果泥，浑身的皮肤都泛着粉。金珉奎低头看着枕在自己膝上胡乱蹭着的小脸，轻轻叹了口气，“明浩啊，乖，我去拿抑制剂好不好，打完我再抱你。”

“不要，要你。”那人显然不愿意听这话，胡乱伸了胳膊要搂自己，举起手的时候绸质的睡衣坠下去，裸露出光洁的胳膊。

金珉奎由着他胡乱搂着，因为没什么力气所以只是粘着自己，也没有过分多做，一面挪着去够床头柜，性器被那人胡乱的摩挲激得挺立，从他嗅到甜腻的无花果香时他就硬了，这会被人发觉了只好咬牙憋着。“别任性，乖。”

怀里的人委屈地嘟起嘴，眼角染了细碎的星星，“珉古...”

尾音拖沓着，染了迂回的撒娇意味，血气涌上脑子，金珉奎素来是能忍的类型，却拿怀里这人没办法，看素来硬气的人在自己怀里撒娇也不是常有的事，手上也乱了方寸，几番折腾也没寻到那熟悉的针剂。

“明浩？”金珉奎将怀里的人搂着，“你抑制剂呢？之前不是还有一大盒吗？”

木质的抽屉被拖出来一阵翻找，也未看见其他什么，倒是安全套还安安静静呆在那里，只用过一次的，那一盒，金珉奎暗了暗眼眸，转身想要将人放进被窝里起身去找文俊辉他们。这一层omega也就文俊辉和夫胜宽了，两人总归有一个抑制剂吧。

“珉古不要走。”说出口的话带了哭腔，金珉奎心一软又被拉回床上，檀香厚重的香气漏出来，将人裹得安心，奶音小声呢喃一声，就将人搂了个结实。“别走。”

金珉奎听得意外，这人从前也是能忍的性格，这次，是行程太累了体质变弱了才这样黏糊吗。不自觉触上那人滚烫的脸颊，看起来比先前发情期还烫些。

对上那双担忧的湿润眼眸的瞬间徐明浩心跳都缓了些，浑身的粘腻难耐缠绕着自己，甜蜜的漩涡将两人卷进去，先前的谵妄和隐秘的空虚被澄澈压制又翻涌起来，他靠在那人的胸膛上，听得到他发声时胸腔的震动，连带着神经都在麻痹着震颤。他的后穴潮湿粘腻着，omega的本性使然，他在渴望他。

金珉奎望进那人潮气漫漶的目光里，身体又微不可察地叹了口气。沉重馥郁的檀香裹挟上甜蜜的无花果，那是妥协的征兆。他的下身已经肿胀发痛，甜蜜的香气是诱人的陷阱，他却终于不自觉地接过毒蛇递过来的果子，他的手覆上那片薄薄的身体，纽扣解开都很轻易，泛粉的皮肤，纤细的筋骨和线条，激起他克制的欲望。

“明浩啊，我们明浩很难受吧。”金珉奎俯下身去，将人裹住，alpha健壮的体魄覆盖上那份纤薄，不可遏制的两人都被点燃。

多情的薄唇亲吻上眯起的单薄眼皮，顺势而下，饱满的唇交缠上来，那是他熟悉的柔软，大手逡巡而下，拨开果皮的果实更加甜蜜芬芳。昏黄的灯光将omega的皮肤照得温柔可口。两人在先前僵持的折腾下已经沁出薄汗，金珉奎摸上那处泛滥潮湿的时候都要惊叹起来。

Omega的后穴出于本能，已经潮湿着，正待alpha的进入。金珉奎此刻耐心极了，唇巡游到平坦的胸前，有些责怪意味地将乳尖用力咬起来，徐明浩吃痛发出绵软的责怪，却在舌尖反复的舔舐下又很快像黄油一样在他的舌尖的温度下融化。

本身是没有什么脂肪的地方，一直平坦着，甚至能感觉到胸膛的骨架，可被金珉奎反复舔舐下，徐明浩却有了涨得饱满的意味，胸部会发育吗，徐明浩胡乱想着，金珉奎的胸肌可是比自己好摸多了。他被闹得难耐，后穴一直泛滥着，纤细的大腿抬起来去夹住那人精壮的腰身，粉色的性器也被那人抚弄着，前段难耐地吐出清液。他撞上那人结实挺立的性器，伸手胡乱将那人裤子扒下去。因为也没法好好脱下，只是胡乱将那人的性器释放出来。

檀香几乎是瞬间浓郁起来，金珉奎被闹得有些好笑，自己伸手下去褪了裤子，在离开的短暂时间里omega已经开始不满地哼哼。手指探进湿泞的后穴之时都能感受到软肉的吮吸。

“别弄了，进来吧。”徐明浩小声念道，尾音都是绵软的，素着的小脸已经红扑扑，连眸子也亮了许多。

金珉奎伸手去够那先前被自己翻出来的安全套，胡乱扯开，握着硬得发痛的性器终于挺腰进入，一寸寸拓开，褶皱被慢慢撑平，得到徐明浩绵长的喘息。

等金珉奎抵进深处两人都发出一声满足的喟叹。不知道是不是发情期格外情绪化的原因徐明浩眼泪都被逼出些许，在灯光下泛着浅淡的光。金珉奎去吻他泛红的眼角，舔舐得时候有淡淡的咸味。

“珉奎...金珉奎...珉古..啊...”徐明浩被金珉奎的动作弄得意识散乱，胡乱喊着人的名字，抱着金珉奎的脖子尽力想让皮肤多贴近一点，金珉奎也是滚烫地。

金珉奎抚着那人弓起来的背，被填满的人眼眸眯起来，咬着唇难耐地轻声喊叫，他的性器被那人拼命缠紧吮吸，无花果甜蜜的气息让他沉浸进去，他被泡在甜蜜里。

“现在，舒服点了吗。”金珉奎咬着那人红彤彤的耳垂取笑，身下不断动作，胯骨撞上饱满的丰润的臀，发出羞耻的声响。

被调笑的人战栗起来，被大开大合地猛烈操干操得有些失神，先前的潮湿虚妄被填满点燃，原先的空荡被乱七八糟的地填满，好像全世界只有他了一样，神志被胡乱捣碎，只有偶尔泄出的一两声呻吟和不断流出的肠液，世界被蜜汁包裹起来。

徐明浩被操得狠了，哭着射出来，喊得有些不管不顾起来，圆润的贝齿在宽阔地背上留下几个深深的红色牙印。金珉奎怜惜地替他擦去眼泪和小腹上的白浊，动作也停下来，却被徐明浩拉住，一双眼半睁不睁，还发着抖的奶音说出口却是露骨的欲望“别走。”

金珉奎愣了一下，性器被绞得有些厉害，让他倒吸一口凉气，身下的人被操得已经连话都说不完整了，下一秒几乎就要昏睡过去的态势，这是怎么了。

还打着颤的大腿又勾上自己的腰身，自下唇至锁骨被胡乱舔舐撕咬着，无花果的甜香还包裹着自己，金珉奎被缠磨地难耐，红了眼用力顶撞进去，那个深处的小口柔软厚实。身下的人被刺激地哆嗦，嘴里溢出浸润情欲的喊叫。

“让我拿你怎么办才好呢。”金珉奎被甜蜜的情欲浸染，掐着那人的细腰，一次次撞击着最深处的那个小口，被插得狠了的后穴使劲吮吸包裹着他的性器，带了奶音的胡乱呻吟和极力取悦自己的小人，叫他头皮发麻。

身下的人脖子仰着，露出修长的脖颈，喉结的起伏都是好看的，虎牙凑近后颈时有暖融融的甜蜜。被甜蜜熏得昏头转向的人在触上饱满泛红的腺体时及时清醒过来，圈住omega脖颈的胳膊对上虎牙。

//

发情热还没有褪去，金珉奎从徐明浩身体里退出来的时候omega已经昏了过去，空气里是两样味道交织却鲜明顶撞的味道，将被折腾得狠了的人好好放进被子里，湿答答的套被丢进垃圾桶，金珉奎草草套了裤子就打开了门。

门外站着的瘦削身影吓了金珉奎一跳，他转头看了一眼床上昏睡的人通红的小脸，将房门轻轻关上，咽了咽口水，不知道为什么有些紧张，“净汉哥，这么晚还不睡吗。”

尹净汉挑眉看着这个赤裸着上身就走出来弟弟，赤裸的上身牙印和通红的印迹遍布，素日英气的眉眼间有些纠结的担忧，也懒得训人了，“抑制剂，拿去吧，万一有什么问题及时告诉经纪人找医生。”

金珉奎接过抑制剂的时候大脑还有些发懵“哥，你不是...”

“JOSHUA的，你俩那动静，我不醒才奇怪吧。”尹净汉笼了笼自己身上披的外套，一回头洪知秀倚在门框上有些好笑地看着自家弟弟，嘴角抽搐了下终是忍住了。

“记得通风换气，我可不想回头去看我们家明浩的时候一屋子乱七八糟的味道。”洪知秀轻快地撂了一句话，见弟弟傻站着只好走上前来。“快去啊，他发情期没有抑制剂怎么办。”

走近之后却沉默下来，尹净汉的视线也落到金珉奎拿药的手上，虎口上方清晰的牙印，已经被两个虎牙咬出的痕迹尤为明显，已经沁出了血珠。

看着金珉奎进了房间，洪知秀和尹净汉对望了一眼，叹了口气，“也是孽缘。”

尹净汉将人拉进房间，“你就给我老实说吧，是不是你给明浩出的馊主意。”

桃花眼露出诧异的目光来，“说什么呢？”

尹净汉伸手去摸那人的脸，“你这两天特意跑上来找我睡觉，不就是怕明浩发情期到了，好给他及时送抑制剂吗。”

“我上来不能是因为想要一起睡嘛。”洪知秀皱起眉来，“说什么呢”

“那你告诉我，你平常需要抑制剂吗？”尹净汉伸手去捏那人的后颈，言语间带了威胁。

Omega及时认怂，眨眨眼睛“他们俩该说开的，一直这么忍着，什么时候是个头，刚好最近行程才松下来。”

尹净汉闻言低头顿了顿，“你们这是在逼珉奎。”

洪知秀窝进被子里，闷声闷气地答道“这么一天天拖下去，迟早憋死一个，等着看吧。”

Omega的发情期要持续一个星期，金珉奎盯着注射进抑制剂逐步退烧的人发呆，先前的甜腻味道终于暂时偃旗息鼓，明天还有行程，这人还能支持住吗。

洪知秀没想到事情会变成这样，徐明浩一下台就连抑制贴都有些遮挡不住无花果甜蜜的香气，手忙脚乱将队里几个alpha赶到另一个待机室，不寻常的热度让几个熟悉发情热的哥哥都心里发慌。

医生反复查看了才起身，语气带了疑惑问一旁的经纪人“你们队内没有给他配固定alpha吗，老这么用抑制剂，耐药性上来了，一针普通抑制剂解决不了问题。”

洪知秀和文俊辉迅速沉默下来，身为beta的老小有些疑惑，“可是，珉奎哥不是哥的alpha吗？”

经纪人皱了眉头，望向徐明浩的眼神复杂无比“现在有什么办法吗。”

“有特制的强效抑制剂，但是抑制剂肯定用久了都有耐药性，有个alpha每次暂时标记一下也好”医生深知这事轮不到他多说，站起身来，“我已经给他注了抑制剂了，但是最好的办法还是标记，你们也知道，这么拖下去，连身体都会拖垮。”

洪知秀一出门差点踩上一个人，稳下脚步一看，金珉奎颓废地蹲在门口，卸了妆黑眼圈极重，见了有人出来赶忙站起来，“怎么样了。”

跟在洪知秀身后的经纪人摇了摇头，“珉奎，跟我来一趟。”

金珉奎是徐明浩的alpha，从两个人成人之后就在公司报备过的，两人同年亲故，素来关系比起其他人好上一层，作为他的固定伴侣是理所当然一般。在还没分化之际就在昏暗角落里拥抱过，对着无际的海大声喊着彼此名字的一对人，分化之后连第二性征都极为契合。

第一次发情的徐明浩，无花果香气绕着檀香，虎牙却在探进发烫的腺体的之后毫无用处，甚至体温更甚，手脚无措的金珉奎喊了哥哥将人送进医院，才得知徐明浩的信息素和金珉奎的不相容。无花果和檀香，偏生是不相容的，金珉奎的信息素注入不仅不会有作用，反而会因为没办法融合让徐明浩起排斥反应。体温升高也是过敏排斥症状之一。

“其实这种情况也有发生的，一般omega和alpha在一起是因为近似的香型，你们俩可能在没分化之前在一起，所以才会有这种情况。”医生这么安慰着两人。

金珉奎看着高烧的人，手上削到最后的苹果在最后一圈断了，刀刃划上指腹，有凉薄的刺痛，他却浑然不觉。

从那以后金珉奎和徐明浩虽然没和公司说起，却每年跑去医院领了抑制剂，这两年的发情期，徐明浩都是靠抑制剂忍过来的。

徐明浩是不信命的，信息素不和有什么关系呢，他认定的就一直抓着，他从不认为是错的，对上金珉奎内疚无奈的眼神心口却发闷，细密的情绪在两人心里扎根发芽。所幸发情期一年不过七天，两人咽下哽在喉头的苦涩，就这么过了两年。

算下日子，枫叶红了的时候就又快到徐明浩的发情期了，洪知秀眼瞧着自家弟弟情绪日渐低落好一顿问，才知道每次徐明浩发情期一到金珉奎便自觉跑回自己房间，央求自家哥哥照顾，徐明浩嘴上不说，心里是怨的。

徐明浩没想到金珉奎最后的办法就是这样，他看着在一旁尴尬站着的李硕珉气地磨牙。“金珉奎把你塞进来的？让你给我暂时标记？”

李硕珉眨着眼睛无辜地点头，看着戒备地缩在被子里咬牙切齿的亲故，被无花果的香气闹得头昏脑胀，自己也知道这事儿他插手不得，晃了晃手里的口罩去开窗通风，带着口罩站在床边和徐明浩有一搭没一搭说着没营养的话。

话题转来转去，李硕珉终于忍不住了，“你们，这样也不是办法。”

埋在被子里被热得脸通红的人闷声闷气道“不是办法，可有别的办法吗？”

李硕珉垂下眸子，甜腻的无花果香透着口罩钻进鼻尖，浅淡的柑橘气息隐忍着，他忍着隐秘的欲望转头去看窗外，初冬天气很凉，风带了冰的味道。“最好的办法，不是一刀两断吗。”

了断，徐明浩咀嚼着李硕珉的字眼，是这样吗，最好的办法，他们一直以来躲避的仿佛，就是了断吗。

//  
徐明浩的世界被打破了，连同金珉奎也一同坠落，一个世界被生生掰成两半，两相亏欠。

金珉奎静静站在房门前，手心沁出一片汗珠，攥着的衣角已经皱得不成样子，好像生活也像衣角一样，被硬生生攥得崎岖。

想起前日抵进那人身体最后徐明浩呜咽着问的话，“你爱我吗。”

是爱的，金珉奎收紧拳头，圆钝的指甲嵌入手心，虎口的伤口被绷得有些开裂。怎么能不爱呢，握紧自己的手，笑起来漾在脸边的括弧，和每每因为自己而瞪圆的眼眸。

从来都是爱的，金珉奎低头去看虎口的疤，每一年在人熟睡后陪在他旁边的时候，也是无力的。好像反复磨合的笨拙齿轮，其余每一寸都是契合的，偏偏最后一处出了意外，到了最后一点互相忍耐碾压着，将彼此都碾平又相悖。

年年如此，在最后一点忍受着那时的痛处，被火煎着，焦急，悔恨，内疚，恨意，委屈，酿在无花果和檀香里，相撞像是裸露的电线，遇上都带了火星子。素日里的亲密无间此刻那微小的间隙都膨胀起来，将两人隔开。

“徐明浩，我好恨。”金珉奎咬牙念叨着。

房间内有摔碎东西的声音和徐明浩带了哭腔的喊叫，金珉奎匆忙拧了把手撞见李硕珉俯身压上徐明浩一瞬目眦欲裂，热血涌上脑子之际身体已经先做了动作。

李硕珉被拽得酿跄，被推搡着关在门外才拿下口罩，一转身对上尹净汉咧开嘴“哥。”

尹净汉笑笑，拍拍小孩肩膀“任务完成的不错。”

徐明浩的烧已经退却了，桌上的抑制剂摆放散乱，明显空了两个，注射针头还被拔掉。金珉奎注意到的只有他清醒淡漠的眼，与那日的含情的媚眼和往日带笑的眼都不一样。

“你还是舍不得我。”躺着的人坐起身，被刮进来的冷风冻得打了个寒战。金珉奎反应过来，先迈开步子去关了窗子才回头，他的无花果还是甜蜜的，带了微妙的酸楚味道。

握住那人伸出的手是金珉奎觉得冰凉，他低下头仔细看两人摊开的手掌，掌纹错杂着，他的掌心，和他的掌心，从来不是对齐生长的。他将那人塞回被子里，再将那人的手裹进手心捂暖。

“该了断了。”那人出口，声音带了颤抖。

金珉奎抬起头来，对上清亮的眼。“不要。对不起，今天是我不对，对不起，会有办法的，你等等我，再等一等。”

“水和油，溶不了的。”徐明浩笑了，摸了摸自己温热凸起的后颈。闷痛撑开金珉奎的心，让他痛得发酸，徐明浩见了那双眼泪汪汪的小狗眼，心也软了下来“陪我去切除腺体吧，做个了断吧。

低垂的头瞬间抬起来，眼泪却断了线的珠子一样掉下来，“没必要的，没必要的。”

温热的手抽出来擦去那人颊上的泪水，指尖还是冰凉的，“听话，从错误的最开始了断，不是最好吗。”

泪又滚落下来，“我们哪里错了呢。”


End file.
